1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a type of headlamp that has an attachment stay that tilts when subjected to an impact force due to a collision and thereby absorbs the impact force (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3597606).
However, with this existing technology (Japanese Patent No. 3597606), the structure, which includes the stay for supporting the headlamp, is complex, and the manufacturing cost is high. Moreover, the headlamp might be displaced (the angle of the optical axis of the headlamp might be changed) in a low speed collision. It is desirable to provide a headlamp that is not easily displaced in a low speed collision and that has a simple structure (lightweight).